Carrie (2013)
'Carrie '''is an upcoming supernatural horror film directed by Kimberly Peirce. It is a remake of the 1976 film under the same name. It is the third adaptation of Stephen King's original 1974 novel ''Carrie and will closely follow the book wrather than the original movie. The film is currently scheduled to be released on October 18 2013. Plot The quiet suburb of Chamberlain, Maine is home to the deeply religious and conservative Margaret White and her daughter Carrie. Carrie is a sweet but meek outcast whom Margaret has sheltered from society. Gym teacher Miss Desjardin tries in vain to protect Carrie from local mean girls led by the popular and haughty Chris Hargensen, but only Chris' friend Sue Snell regrets their actions. In an effort to make ammends, Sue asks her boyfriend, high school heartthrob Tommy Ross to take Carrie to the prom. Pushed to the limit by her peers at the dance, Carrie unleashes Telekinetic havoc. Cast *Chloe Moretz as Carrie White - Margaret's daughter who has Telekinetic Powers. *Julianne Moore as Margaret White - Carrie's mother. *Judy Greer as Miss Desjardin - Gym teacher, who is very nice to Carrie. *Gabriella Wilde as Sue Snell - Tommy's girlfriend and a survivor of the prom. She is also a member of the Ultra Clique. *Ansel Elgort as Tommy Ross - Sue's boyfriend who takes Carrie to the prom. *Portia Doubleday as Chris Hargensen - Billy's girlfriend and the leader of the Ultra Clique. *Alex Russell as Billy Nolan - Chris' boyfriend. *Zoe Belkin as Tina Blake - Chris' best friend and Jackie's girlfriend. She is also a member of the Ultra Clique. *Max Topplin as Jackie Talbott - Tina's boyfriend and Billy's best friend. *Cynthia Preston as Eleanor Snell - Sue's mother. *Skyler Wexler as Young Carrie White *Michelle Nolden as Estelle Parsons - Carrie and Margaret's ex-neighbor. *Connor Price as Freddy Holt - Tommy's friend and the prom photographer. *Samantha Weinstein as Heather - A member of the Ultra Clique. *Kim Roberts as Ms. Arlene Walsh - One of Carrie's teachers. *Mouna Traore as Erika Gogan - One of Carrie's classmates. *William MacDonald as Sheriff Otis Doyle - The sheriff of Chamberlain, Maine. *Christopher Britton as Dr. Dean McDuffy - Carrie's school psychiatrist. *Philip Nozuka as Ernest Peterson - The head of the prom committee. *Kyle Mac as Kenny Garson - Billy's 2nd best friend. *Katie Strain as Lizzi - Nikki's sister and a member of the Ultra Clique. *Karissa Strain as Nikki - Lizzi's sister and a member of the Ultra Clique. Production Kimberly Peirce, the director of Stop-Loss and Boys Don't Cry, is slated to direct the MGM/Screen Gems film with a script written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa of Glee, Big Love, and Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark fame.15 year old actress Chloë Moretz, who has played the child assassin Hit Girl in Kick-Ass and the vampire Abby in Let Me In, has been cast as the title role, Carrie White http://www.hitfix.com/articles/chloe-moretz-wins-title-role-in-carrie-remake. And Julianne Moore will play Carrie's fanatically religious mother. Portia Doubleday (Youth In Revolt) has also been cast as the girl who started it all Chris Hargenson. Gabriella Wilde has also been chosen to play the role of Sue Snell. About the new film, Chloë Moretz says, "… We’re kind of going off the book. It’s darker and much more psychological. More ‘Black Swan.’ You’re really looking into her mind and it really looks into the relationship of Margaret and Carrie. It’s set in modern time, so it’s a lot different… It’s something that’s very different from me. It’s an out of body thing. I’m becoming a totally different person for it. I’m letting go of all of my self-esteem issues and just kind of going into it. You have to." http://screenrant.com/carrie-remake-synopsis-set-photo-chloe-moretz-sandy-183025/ Sony Pictures held a "First Look" event at the New York Comic Con on October 13, 2012. It was followed by a panel session with several members of the cast and crew. The first teaser trailer for the film was released on October 15, 2012. Images carrie-2013.jpeg|Fan-made poster Chloe-Moretz-as-Carrie-in-Fan-Made-Poster-575x813.jpeg|Fan-made poster #2 spl410437_001-wm900.jpeg|Moretz on set dressed as Carrie carrie chloe.png|Moretz as Carrie Videos Trailer Teaser Interviews Links *Carrie page on the Stephen King Wiki. *IMDb page *Facebook page *Kimberly Peirce on IMDb *Chloë Moretz on IMDb Category:Horror films Category:Remakes Category:Upcoming Films Category:2013 Category:2013 films Category:Supernatural Category:Survivours